The Black Sword
by Harmony99
Summary: Legolas falls in love with a princess as they go on a quest to save Middle Earth from destruction
1. An Introduction to Aura

Prologue

The battle of Middle Earth was over, Sauron defeated and Mordor abandoned. The Orcs and Uruk-hai who had survived had immigrated north to the iron hills where it was believed that they would do now harm. Aragorn, having invaded a now lonely land, made a gift of it to a dear friend and near kin to govern. Soon, Aragorn broke off the tie between Gondor and Gandarl, giving Heiramon his own kingdom and title. Over the years, as Heiramon rebuilt the Kingdom, he also built a family. He had fallen in love with a woman named Marana who gave him a daughter. The King was overjoyed by the new arrival, but sadness soon followed as it is said that his Queen to be died suddenly. It is also said that the King fell into a great depression. Aragorn, hearing of the great sadness, visited Heiramon and saved him from the path that led to a sorrowful demise, reminding him that he had a daughter to care for. I t was his deep love for this child that cured the pain in Heiramon's heart. As the child grew, so did the country, as well as the happiness of the King. She flourished under the loving eyes of her father and her godfather, Aragorn.

Chapter 1

Surrounded by darkness, the mustiness unbearable, life's breath was needed in the Castle of Gandarl. The castle was a cold tomb with its beautiful prisoner trapped inside, a young princess whose beauty was unheard of in Middle Earth. She sat by her father's bed, as still as if only a portrait. Yet no canvas could do her beauty justice, for it was surreal, one would say unconventional. Her long tousled blond hair teasingly fell around her shoulders surrounding her heart-shaped face. Her bright blue eyes were warm and friendly, but held a fire that no one could comprehend. Her strength transpired through these portals as well as love and a caring for the world that is only felt by some. Underneath the façade of a lady, one would hardly expect that she was skilled in the art of war and combat, lesson that had been taught to her at an early age. With all the knowledge she had acquired had come a wisdom that rarely was known to those so young.

Aurora had lived in the castle since she was born, only seeing the expanse of the yard near the palace, nothing else. Oh, how beautiful the yard had been, with bursts of color and the sweet smell of entrapment. Though never leaving the castle premises, Aurora had a brilliant mind. Her observant eye had absorbed every page of the immense expanse of the King's library. She had met many neighboring kings and queens and had been interested in every culture. Some kings had been drawn to her youthful intelligence and guarded over her with a protective eye. Most queens, who wished that their young daughters could be as beautiful and charming as she, also favored her. Her closer admirers soon named her Aura.

As the young girl grew, she became very close to her father. She coddled him as he had once coddled her as a child. As her mother had died at Aurora's birth, the king had replaced his grief into a great love for his newborn daughter. Aurora could now feel death approaching her father's bedside and she fought it with all her will. "My King, O father, you must conquer this demon. Evil will not prevail over you father, not after all that has been overcome in the past." She held her father's withering hand, weakening in her grasp, and prayed to her mother who must be watching over her. However, her attention was pulled too soon by Galdor, the King's advisor who peered through the heavy doors. 

"Princess," he began. "An emissary has arrived to the palace gate and wishes for an audience with your father."

"He is too weak from illness!" Aurora interrupted.

"That is why I would advise you to represent him Aura. It is the only way we can allude to being strong." Galdor pleaded. He was constantly bombarded with thoughts of the declining state of their nation. Once a beautiful and powerful country, it had descended into a period of darkness and decay. Now when his country needed him the most, the King could not be reached. "Your father will understand that it is for his people's best interest."

Had it been anyone else telling her this, Aurora would have been outraged, but Galdor had known her from birth, had been her playmate and trusted friend. He was a strange boy, never seeming to age much. His blond hair, nearing white was shorn and his blue eyes were piercing, as if they could read a person's mind. He could be easily be mistaken for an elf, if only he had the telltale ears. He had always known Aurora best, and known what she thought and was always ready to give her counsel. He also knew how much she admired and respected her father and wished to do anything to avoid his disfavor. Sitting on his throne could be taken as a great betrayal but Aurora knew what danger would come if outsiders knew of the king's weakness. It had to be done and Aurora bent over to her father and whispered gently to him that it had to be so.

She took her father's crown from its pillow and Galdor placed the tattered red cape over her shoulders. She turned to the cracked mirror beside her father's bed and tried to look dignified, but realized that she looked small and weak in the oversized robe.

"I look like a child." She breathed hopelessly "a child in her father's clothing."

Galdor approached her and laid his hand reassuringly on her shoulder. "Hold your head up high and you will look as courageous as your father himself. It will have to do. Once he hears you speak, nothing else will matter." He said warmly. Aura knew that he spoke true. Although she looked ridiculous in the tatters of her father's cape, no one spoke as eloquently as she when she chose to. She had a way of turning situations to her favor. With new determination, she walked through the castle halls to the throne where she received the messenger. He was a short, scrawny boy who looked none older than the age of twelve. He walked hesitantly towards Aurora and bowed nervously. Feeling sorry for the boy, she tried to make him feel at ease.

"What is your name child?" she asked sweetly.

"Roagan son of Roath, majesty." He answered uneasily.

"Roagan, what a lovely name" Aurora smiled back. "Where are you from Roagan? What message do you send me?"

"I come from Gondor with word from King Aragorn, majesty. He sends this letter if I may bestow it upon you. He sends word that that a council will convene in a fortnight." Roagan, now more relaxed, responded as he handed Gandarl the letter who then in turn handed it to Aurora.

" I see. May I assume that a representative of Gandarl is needed at this council meeting?" Aurora inquired, clutching the paper in her hand.

"He wishes it so, majesty." The boy replied.

"It will be done. Roagan, I imagine you should be hungry after your arduous journey." 

A little smile appeared on his face. "Yes majesty." he gratefully answered. Aurora let a smile shimmer on her face as well. "Then Galdor will bring you whatever your stomach desires. You may tell your master that a representative of Gandarl will be sent to the council."

"Thank you majesty, you are most gracious." Roagan bowed, much more at ease this time. 

Aurora gave him a slight nod signaling his departure and as he left, she let out a sigh of relief. Her mind was reeling from many disturbing thoughts. Thoughts of darkness, wonderment, disappointment and longing clouded her mind. Longing for freedom, an aspect of life that she had never had. Strange how a girl so powerful had no independence; a woman who may one day govern a whole country has never stepped out to see it; a princess with the tongue of many languages has never had the chance to speak them. Galdor noticed a glimpse of worry in her eyes, but ignored it. Very pleased by her performance, he approached her. "Aura, you were magnificent. No one would have suspected that you are anything but queen. Oh Aura, what a wonderful queen you will…"

"Stop!" she yelled, as if what Galdor said pained her profusely. "Not one more word! I betrayed my father, as he is ill, I wore his crown, sat on his throne and accepted his title! How can I face him?" Aurora fretted.

"It was your duty as heiress to the throne." Galdor intercepted.

"But not yet Queen. Never had I said I wanted to inherit the throne?" She cried out and Galdor gasped, as she continued, "What if I have no wish to be Queen. I wish to be free! Run the woods, swim the sea! That is what I wish, not to be trapped in this stone cage." Exasperated, she stood up, threw the cape on the throne and stormed towards her father's chamber.

"Do you mean that you will readily give up all that you own? That you are ready to be exiled? This will happen if you refuse the throne." Galdor warned, stopping her in her tracks.

"No, I will not denounce the throne. Nevertheless, I will not readily accept this fate yet. There is so much I wish to do. I wish to travel, to see the world." Aurora sighed, knowing that her desire was unviable.

"Princess, you know how dangerous it is outside these walls. Anything could happen to you. If ever you were hurt or killed, the throne would be vulnerable to take over." Galdor persisted.

Aurora turned to look over her shoulder, but did not meet her dear friend's gaze. 

"I'm tired of being sheltered, Galdor, surely you understand this. What if I could go out without anyone knowing that I had left?" Aurora asked.

"How would you ensure this?" Galdor threw back.

"I would go without entourage." The princess answered. "No guards, no servants, no one will know that I am a princess. No one would think that I would be alone."

"And where would you go, may I ask?" Galdor implored.

To this, Aura had no immediate answer, but stared at her hand in which she clutched the letter.

"I will go to the council meeting in the fields of Rohan. Nowhere will be safer for me, not even this palace. And you know well enough that I may care for myself on the journey. You yourself have admitted that I have a swordsman's hand. It is decided Galdor, I will go."

All Galdor could do was nod obediently, for he knew that nothing he said could change Aurora's mind now. He could only promise to care for the kingdom in her absence.


	2. Packing For A Long Journey

Chapter 2

After two days and nights of feasting, Roagan left to meet his master. Before his departure however, Roagan filled his stomach with cooked hams, roasted hens, wild boar and hot pies. During this time, he told Aurora incredible stories of the outside world, journeys he had taken with his master and the beauty of the countries that surrounded them. Aurora had read of all these places, and had seen pictures, but had she yet to experience theses magnificent places first hand. She was sure that she could recognize a dwarf or an elf or even an orc if she saw one, but there was no way to be certain. All this she wanted to discover, and would. The stories that Roagan told her only encouraged her decision to take on a journey herself, her very first adventure. 

The night that Roagan left, Aura began packing all that she assumed she needed for her travels. In the end, she had several bags filled with clothing and weapons and all else that she needed for survival. Galdor, hoping to convince her to stay, was stunned by the amount of luggage accumulated as he entered her chamber. 

"Aura, I thought you told me that you will not bring any servants with you." Galdor inquired with caution.

"That is what I intended," Aurora sighed, "I did not mean to gather so many things. Being my first time away from home, I suppose I don't know what to expect. I think I will unpack and try again." as she began to empty the contents to her bags. 

"I think it's a wise idea." He chuckled, "Would you like help packing? I have been traveling once or twice."

She looked kindly into her companion's eyes with gratefulness.

"I would greatly appreciate it." She sighed, looking at all the items strewn across her bed. "Where should I begin?"

"A bow and arrow, to keep all enemies at bay." Galdor told her. "And if an enemy should approach, a sword is needed."

Aurora lifted her sword made of silver with a delicately carved handle. She swiftly twirled it around her wrist with an expert hand, and put it back in its sheath.

"A sword I have, but a bow I do not. I know it would be useful, but I have not the time to have one made." Aurora told him

"Ah, I know where I can find what you are looking for!" Galdor said as he walked out of the room. He returned with a beautiful quiver of fine arrows and a bow with fine elvish carvings.

"Oh!" she breathed. "It is beautiful. It would be almost a shame to use It," feeling the smooth curve of it.

" It is a Lothlorien Bow. It is extremely accurate and deadly as well as beautiful. Never be reluctant to use it." He told her sternly. "Keep it close to you always."

Moved from the beautiful gift, Aura embraced her friend and whispered thanks.

"As long as you are safe. That's all that counts." He whispered back as a warm tear rolled down his cheek.


	3. Enter Aragorn

Chapter 3

Aragorn had begun to lose patience when Roagan finally arrived back to Gondor. 

"Have you a reason that will suffice for keeping your King waiting?" Aragorn said seriously with a comical glint in his eye. It was a comical scene indeed. It was in Aragorn's lavish throne room that a muddy and disheveled Roagan had burst into unexpectedly and out of breath. 

"I…apologize…your Majesty." Roagan inhaled, " I was asked to stay for a feast for two nights, Sir. I rode home as quickly as I could."

"Roagan, you need no such formalities with me." Aragorn scolded; "So the King's hospitality has no bound I see?" he eyed the boy's muddied face and ripped clothing. Waiting for an answer, he returned to his maps, missing the confused look that had appeared on Roagan's features.

"King? Nay Aragorn, Queen Aurora has not yet been wed. There is no speaking of a suitor either. Though I cannot imagine why someone so fair should be unwed." Roagan explained.

Aragorn looked up at Roagan, not letting him know his dismay.

"I do not know what I has come over me," he smiled, "you're right, it must be that it is hard to imagine such a beautiful and wise queen without a husband." However, secretly _thought "What distress Aura must be going through! What possibly could have happened to leave her alone, on the throne? Could my dear friend be dead?"_

"Oh yes, milord. She is indeed beautiful. She is what plagues my desires. She is fairer than Galadriel herself. An angel sent from heaven; she is what dreams are made of." Roagan sighed as he starred at where the cosmos would be if the vaulted stone ceiling had not existed.

"My, my, Roagan. It seems that you have become quite infatuated by Aura." Aragorn teased.

"Aura? Only her closest friends call her Aura, I was told. And yes, I am. If you had seen her as well, you would have been as love-struck as I." Roagan defended himself.

"Yes, she is quite charming, I'll admit, although she was only twelve years old when I saw her last. I do believe I have a right, however, to call her Aura, as her godfather." Said Aragorn his clear blue eyes dancing with laughter. "I do miss her." He sighed under her breath, wishing to see the girl he had once considered his daughter. "What news does she send?"

Roagan, recovering from shock and embarrassment answered, "Only that she will send someone to represent her people."

"Alright," Aragorn smiled to his young companion. "You must be tired after your journey. Mayhap you should bed now."

"I do not believe I would enjoy anything better." Roagan smiled back thinking already of Queen Aurora who would almost definitely infiltrate his dreams. He departed with a lovesick gaze in his eyes, leaving Aragorn to contemplate the fate of his goddaughter and his best friend, her father.


	4. A Tearful Goodbye

Chapter 4

Aura rode hard through the cloak of darkness, urging her precious black stallion to hurry on. It was her third night of riding and she could feel that she was approaching her destination. She felt lonelier as she furthered her way from home, but her excitement grew as well. What would she face? Who would she meet? Most importantly, where will this lead her? The forest seemed to grow darker, the branches snapping in the wind, the leaves springing violently towards her, and the path becoming increasingly traitorous leaving her much less at ease. She knew however that Orcs would not hunt her tracks as she was in the closely guarded borders of Rohan. To ease her mind from the frightful surroundings, she reminded herself of her tearful departure from home, Galdor and her father.

By the time she had left, her father's health had deteriorated so that he no longer recognized her. She remembered her exact words as he stared at her blankly.

"Father, I am leaving now," as she held his cold hand into her own. "Father? Your Aura is leaving." She cried, alarmed for his recognition. "Father! Can you not see me? My face? Do you not know your daughter? Your Aura?" she desperately asked through tears. Droplets fell on her beloved father's hand and she wiped it lovingly.

"Father, I love you." She stood up quickly, fearing that if she did not leave now, she never would, and ran out the door. As the doors closed, she fell upon them and sobbed heartedly. A cold hand caressed her shoulder. 

"It is time to leave," Galdor's voice accompanied it, and she let him lead her to her horse.

"I am weak," she whispered "worse yet, father saw my weakness." Large tears continued to fall.

"Dear Aura, you know as well as I that he is still very proud of you. You are not weak. A weak person would not have the courage to leave at time like this. A weak person would not be able to show emotion. Always remember this." Galdor whispered. Quickly composing himself, he continued, " There is plenty of bread in the saddle bag, a map as well if you need it. Take care sweet princess. May the stars look down on you with glory. Return home to us safe." He kissed her hand. Before tears could flow again, she mounted her horse and galloped down the drive to the gate, looking at her home and her past one last time before she headed forward to her future.

Now that the scene had come to pass once again in her mind, Aura felt much more at ease. It reminded her that once her adventure was over, she had a home and a friend to return to.

Somehow, the forest did not seem to be as dark as before. It was then that Aura realized that the sun was rising and that she may now stop and rest her tired horse under the protection of daylight. She slowed him down to a walk and encouraged a few more steps towards a clearing near the riverbanks. As she dismounted, she felt her tired legs give under her. Letting her horse drink a fair share of water, she led him to a great oak tree where they rested side-by-side. As she looked up at the beautiful creature, she realized that it was still a stranger to her. "I have not yet given you a name," she whispered, "Perhaps one will be earned once our journey is done," as she drifted into blissful sleep.


	5. Enter Legolas

Chapter 5

The Prince of Mirkwood elegantly descended from his dapple-gray horse as he arrived at the fields of Rohan for the council meeting. True, he was a day early, but that would only give him time to meditate on the troubles soon to arrive. The sun was to set shortly and it seemed as if the area was designated simply for that purpose. From the hill where Legolas stood, the picture of the sun set was perfectly painted for him. The sky filled with fire as the great life orb plunged in the depths of the earth and darkness fell onto the mound. A cool breeze flowed up to the hills and blew back the princes long blond elvish hair revealing his pointed ears and masculine defined cheekbones. He had an elegant stance, smooth composure and piercing dark eyes. Those same eyes saw what no human can see as his ears heard sounds from miles away. From afar, he heard the pounding of hooves and saw the shadow of a caped rider on horseback, like a raven in the night.

"Only a woman seeking shelter" his expert eye told him. He too decided that it would be wise to retreat from the sandy wind and found shelter behind a large boulder where he quickly set a fire. He sat by the hearth and looked into the flame where he began contemplating his future and wondering what this council had in store for him. He elegantly undressed himself of his quiver and began examining the arrows residing in them, testing their straightness and repairing those who were imperfect. It was to be a long, quiet night, but Legolas; Prince of Mirkwood could feel the tension in the air of things to come.


	6. Towards Darkness

Chapter 6

Aura's body felt heavy and her legs, limp. She could feel her horse staggering under her, as she urged him forward with kind words. 

"Only a little further." She would whisper, almost as if she were trying to convince herself.

She had left the shelter near the river at nightfall, barely having slept during the day and unable to eat when she awoke. Her dreams were cursed by visions of her father dying, the picture so vivid that she barely realized she dreamed until she awoke. A cold sweat dripped from her brow as fear paralyzed her. _Is this a view into the future? Or has this already happened? Or is this simply a dream?_ She thought to herself. And these thoughts tormented her to no end. She left that night with more fatigue than she had arrived and more hunger than she could have imagined.

Aura began to feel darkness envelope her and her senses dimmed. She leaned on the neck of her horse and felt her energy leaving her, but before she fell into darkness, a golden glow could be seen behind a large stone sanctuary. This alone gave her hope and she gently squeezed her horse into motion. A dark figure emerged from the warm light and held the horse by the bridle. A pang of fear entered into her mind. Friend or foe, Aura had no way of knowing, but she was too tired to continue fearing. He spoke heaven's song but fatigue made the words unrecognizable to her ears. A question, he had asked her a question, she realized, but she could not comprehend as she collapsed against her will.


	7. Pulled From The Shadows

Chapter 7

Legolas had sat by the fire for quite a while, whittling arrows when he heard the pathetic thumps of horse hooves. It sounded as if a lame animal had been drawn to the light of the fire. The prince dropped his knife and quietly stood up, lending his ear to the approaching noise. Without casting a shadow, he moved to the other side of the protective boulder to spy upon to approaching object. The rider he had earlier seen was now leaning dangerously on her exhausted animals neck. He suppressed the urge to run to her aid but slowly approached the stumbling horse. The beautiful stallion approached him, intrusting the well being of his master in Legolas' hands. The prince held the horse's bridle and tried to calm him in his elvish tongue. He looked at the slumped rider who tried to lift her head and looked at him curiously. 

"Are you hurt?" Legolas asked to which he received a confused look as an answer. He approached her carefully as she fell unto the neck of the horse. A murmur escaped the rider's lips as she rolled off the saddle resulting in his arms. The hood of her cape slipped off her head and saw the face that would forever be with him. The soft waves of hair had fallen back to reveal white lush skin with blushed cheeks and lips. He carried the angel back to the campfire, her loyal horse following close behind, and laid her against a leather bag. He was not sure what to think of her, she was immensely beautiful, but from experience, he knew that what was beautiful usually held nothing of substance. 

Legolas went through his saddlebag and retrieved two roots, which he methodically crushed against a rock and blended with water to produce a thick paste. He gently ran the paste into her mouth and waited for her lashes to flutter back to consciousness. Immediately she laughed "I thought of myself stronger than this." To which Legolas returned "I believe you are very strong but do not know your limits milady."

She stared at him for a moment, and coming back to her wits, replied, " I have plenty of time to learn them." As she tried to stand, finding her legs a little shaky.

"I am not sure that is wise." He warned her. However, her faithful horse came to her aid as he slipped his nuzzle under her arm, giving her balance.

"Ever so loyal." She whispered to him. "I believe I've found you a name, darling Aglar, glory." She looked over at Legolas with assurance. "I'm fine," she smiled.

Legolas was amazed by this lovely stranger, who two moments ago seemed to be at the brink of death and now is as alive as could be. He reveled in her sudden strength and was drawn by her loving wise eyes. He had only spoken a few words to her and already, he felt lost. He walked over to her with the dignity and elegance of an elf and put his arm around her thin waist, attempting to help her nearer to the fire. 

"That is very kind of you, but I would prefer to care for Aglar at the moment. He has been so good to me. He needs caring too." She said, scratching the white star on the stallions ebony forehead. Again, amazing Legolas with her disregard for her own health, he could only sincerely say, "Then I shall help you." He glided to the horse's side and unhitched the girth that held Aglar captive for days. He could feel the stallion relax as he lifted the heavy saddle. Once the girl freed Aglar of his bridle, she settled back down by the fire, and Legolas followed her, concealing his wonderment at her identity.


	8. Secrets

Chapter 8

The flames glowed on the handsome stranger's face and Aura could not help but to examine him with curiosity. His whitish blond hair was adorned with tiny braids and flowed over his shoulders. In contrast, his eyes were a dark piercing brown that offset his sculpted cheekbones. He was a lean but muscular under his cloaks. It was only when he turned his head slightly that her confusion ceased.

"Edhel O Imladris!" she cried with newfound comprehension, "You're an elf!"

An eyebrow shot up as the elf suppressed a chuckle.

"Yes, I am an elf, but not of Rivendel. You act as if you have never seen my kind before."

"That is because, sir, I never have. Milord of Gandarl subjected me to stay in the castle until this very trip. What is your name, sir?" Aura beseeched the stranger.

"Legolas, Price of Mirkwood. And you milady?" he answered.

"Aura, Your Highness." She offered back.

"Aura? Is that all? What of your lineage?" Legolas inquired.

"I have none to offer I am afraid, milord. I am but an orphan an servant to the throne." Aura lied.

"Please, Aura, do not use formalities. Peculiar how your king would send you out alone, unaccompanied. What business have you here?" Legolas demanded, to which Aura quickly returned.

"My business is my own."

"I mean not to offend you. Then pray, tell me, where are you going?" Legolas laughed.

"I have gone as far as I will." She told him stubbornly.

"Then we are here for the same reason." He concluded for her. "What king sends a servant with no experience of battle, nor of the outside world to such an important council."

"The King that I serve. True, Legolas of Mirkwood, I have never so far from home, but knowledge of combat, I do hold, as well as knowledge of my countries needs." Aura squared her shoulders.

"That remains to be seen." He stared into the fire

"I suppose it does, and I suppose I should sleep now." She told him.

"It would be wise." He said, unmoving.

"Goodnight, Prince of Mirkwood." She began singing softly as she laid her head down, away from the fire. However, she still saw the elf's face in her mind. What an interesting trip this would be.


	9. Losing An Identity

Chapter 9

A lark was heard overhead, waking Aurora from her restful sleep. The smell of tea mingled with the morning fresh air assaulted her senses. She was alone, no one to be seen. Were the happenings of last night all a dream? No, the fire was still alive with a kettle on top. The elf must have left early this morning. Aurora sat up and scanned the premises quickly. Seeing the large protective boulder, she felt an urge to climb it to see her surroundings, and felt as if Legolas would have the same urge. She found a wooden bowl and poured herself some elvish tea then headed for the stone. She climbed it slowly as not to spill the hot liquid and when she arrived her efforts were gratified. A cool breeze swept over her and cleared every worry from her head. There was her prince, Legolas, perched at the edge of the glorious rock, looking attentively at everything that surrounded him.

"Good morning, Legolas." She cheerfully greeted.

"Ah, so she is alive," Legolas chuckled softly. "And you found the tea as well. I'm glad, it will give you strength."

"Thank you for brewing it. It does me good. Would you like some as well?" she offered.

"No, no, it's alright. I'm fine without it." He smiled and turned back to the breathtaking scene in front of them.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" She whispered in wonderment. Only silence answered her. "Legolas?" she called, but he bolted down the hill swiftly. She followed him quickly and then realized that a smile, and not worry was expressed on his features. She slowed down to a walk, but continued to climb down the jagged rocks.

Once Aura had arrived to the bottom, she found Legolas embracing a disheveled man with wild tangled dark hair. When they separated, Aurora saw the man's clear blue eyes and terror engulfed her, fearing the loss of her identity.


	10. A Godfather and A Smitten Dwarf

Chapter 10

Aragorn saw the terror in young Aura's eyes. They rounded with fear and her mouth dropped with shock. "Don't say anything!" she mouthed to him, as Legolas' back was turned to her. He nodded curtly, still looking at Legolas, "my dear friend, how long it has been!"

"Yes Aragorn, it has been a while." Legolas laughed and they embraced again.

"Legolas! Who is this beautiful young woman with you? Shame for being so selfish and keeping her for your own." Aragorn teased.

"This is Aura." He pushed Aurora forward.

"Just Aura?" Aragorn faked inquiry.

"Yes milord. I have no family. I was orphaned and now serve the throne of Gandarl." Aura explained pointedly. "I have come to represent my King and Country."

Aragorn nodded. "It is an insult to this council to have a servant appear for a country. Does your king so easily disregard your country's well being." 

Aurora was ready for this question, as she knew it would be on everyone's tongue, and prepared for it accordingly.

"No milord. He is heavily occupied with the country's business. He sent me because I know my people's needs. Who better to send but someone who is part of the collective?"

"Very well. Legolas, could you scavenge for some food. Aura and I will prepare for the meeting tonight." Aragorn proposed, and once Legolas had left, he turned to Aura with serious eyes. "Aurora, my darling goddaughter," he took her in a long embrace. "Speak true now. You may trust me."

With much sorrow, Aura sat on a nearby rock and held her head in her hands. Aragorn sat beside her, comforting her. "Please Aura, tell me the truth. What of your father? Why are you here? Why the secrecy of your identity?"

"Father is ill. I do not know why," she explained. "One day, he did not awake. For weeks, he lay in bed, starring at the ceiling. Sometimes he would say a few words to me. But as I left, he would no longer recognize me. Your messenger came one day and father was too ill to sit up. Galdor told me to present myself as queen," pain struck her face. "I decided that I should go to the council. I know my country's affairs. I could not sit in the castle of sickness any longer. My father, he must feel so betrayed." She cried, crystal tears.

"Aura, you've done nothing for which you should be ashamed. You have done precisely as your father and I would have done." As he looked into Aura's disbelieving eyes, "who would know better than I? I am glad that you have come." He smiled "I hope to reacquaint myself to my goddaughter." He put his arm around her, and Aura dried her tears.

"I have missed you terribly." She smiled sadly.

"Do not worry, we have a long journey ahead of us, by the end, we will almost be sick of each other." He laughed

She laughed along when Legolas returned with an elk over his shoulder. He had a proud smile and a gleeful sparkle in his eye. For some reason or another, they all burst out laughing, forging new friendships.

A few hours later, stragglers began arriving to the rocky home of the council. A myriad of cultures surrounded her and her tongue twitched anxiously to speak the dozens of languages that assaulted her ears. The different features of each face intrigued her and this made her look very conspicuous. "What's that woman doing here." She heard many say, but Aurora did not care. She was too captivated in the sight of all the people. The elves with their tall stature, long flowing, partially braided hair, all seeing eyes and pointy ears; the dwarfs with their tiny brutish bodies, long tangled beards and pudgy stout faces; the hobbits with their childlike figures and youthful faces, earning the name of pheriain "halflings"; all surrounded her. All this was a little overwhelming but Legolas stood protectively over her. He leaned over to her and whispered, "You seem to be enjoying yourself."

"As do you." She responded with a mocking tone.

"I am intrigued by your candid curiosity, as if you've seen the world for the first time." Legolas smiled at her.

" I did not think that I would have to explain myself constantly." She told him in an annoyed tone.

"I suppose that I am trying to prepare you for what is to come."

"I fail to recall electing you as my mentor, Prince of Mirkwood." She said in a loud mocking whisper.

"Then I just did it out of the goodness of my heart." He mocked back.

"Then it is unwelcomed" she told him fiercely and strode off. He put his hand on her shoulder in the same soothing manner as Galdor had done before she left.

"I mean not to upset you, but to help you. This council is of serious matter and all who are here must be trusted. You must take this testing gracefully, for the good of your country." He murmured.

Aura looked at him, this tall, perfect being whose serious face had softened, and she lost all words, but looked at him softly. She nodded curtly and continued to walk among the small group of races. Legolas stayed by her side but only disrupted the silence when she asked of the creatures surrounding her.

It had been an hour into their walk when a gruff voice interrupted them.

"If it isn't the elf, always surrounded by pretty lasses!" It shouted.

Legolas turned swiftly only to have a dwarf fly into his arms, collapsing the both of them to the ground. The dwarf stood up quickly and claimed Legolas as a prize, standing over him with a foot on his chest.

"Comrade, this only proves that dwarfs are far superior to any elf." He gloated with pride. However, Legolas had another idea in mind. He swiftly pushed the sturdy dwarf's leg back, flipping him to the ground. It was now his turn to stand over his prey and say, "but dwarves are far too proud!" then helping his friend up.

"Must you always embarrass me in front of the pretty ones." The dwarf laughed heartedly.

"Not always my friend, but only when you deserve it." Legolas laughed as well, "Gimli! How I have missed you! What adventures have you seen since we last departed?"

It was strange to see the usually composed elf acting so… human. His eyes sparkled with laughter and his face radiated happiness. His laugh was song-like, beautiful in itself. But the laughter stopped and their faces became grave.

"It is the cause of our meeting, my last adventure. I may not freely dispel any information until then." He told his friend, but then his mood brightened as he changed the subject quickly. "Who is this lass, then, that you have not yet introduced me to? Are you that insecure of your own romantic abilities that it frights you for her to know mine?" he laughed.

"Not frightened at all," he returned. "This is Aura of Gandarl. She comes to represent her country at the council."

"Ah, a princess." Gimli kissed her hand.

"Hardly. She's the king's servant and was orphaned." Legolas said in an arrogant tone.

Gimli almost immediately dropped her hand, but did not give her the time to be insulted as he hugged her ferociously.

"Good!" he laughed, "I hate those stiff necked nobles!"

Aura laughed as well but held bitterness towards the Prince of Mirkwood. How did she ever feel drawn to him? He was filled to the brim with superficiality and arrogance. What she thought was compassion was really self-love. He served his own purpose and he thought she was nothing, but she would show him.

She looked down at the dwarf's small brute body. He had a bushy russet beard with two thick braids and bushy hair to match under his large helmet. When he looked up at her, two squinted eyes would greet her under bushy eyebrows and drooping skin. It was a very friendly face, which held all sincerity. Anger would easily be read from it with a certain passion, she could see.

"Well," he mumbled with an embarrassed gruff, "you are more breathtaking than any princess I've ever seen and I would be honored if I could think you as such."

Aura bent down to him and told him with a sincere smile.

"I would be honored us I may call you a friend and consider you so."

To this he blushed wildly and said "You may call me friend if you call me Gimli."


	11. A Fairy Tale Come True

Chapter 11

Aragorn stood up on a flat rock, which with his presence became an auditory platform. The leaders had gossiped amongst themselves for hours about the mystery that surrounded the meeting and the volume of their discussion grew as the mystery prolonged. Finally noticing Aragorn's presence, the council took seat wherever they found it suitable. The two comrades, Legolas and Gimli found it their duty to look over Aurora. Aura perceived that Gimli did it out of kindness and Legolas, out of condescendance. The scene amused Aragorn; once again, Aura found a way to be surrounded by admirers, but not by purpose or choice. It was in her nature to be magnetic, whether she wished it or not.

"If you will please milords and milady. It would be a good time to discuss the situation that draws our attention to this meeting. Lord Gimli, Son of Gloin, if you will please arise." Aragorn introduced the dwarf.

Shy Gimli waddled to the center of the circle, unsure whom he should face, and so he continually turned to face everyone. He began by clearing his throat and spoke in his gruff tone.

"I come to you all… that is… um… to inform you of… ugh… disturbing happenings," he stumbled, looking finally at Aura who urged him on with a compassionate smile and nod, "I was touring the lands of the Lonely Mountain when I was intercepted by a band of Uruk-Hai and Orcs and Goblins. There were hundreds of them, and I did not sit there yellow-bellied. No sir! I fought many on my own, and killed many. But there were too many for me alone, and I did not kill them all. Yet, they ignored me. Ran right by! Not caring that I killed their brothers and cousins if there are such things. It was then that I realized that they held a precious cargo with them. My friends, it was Elrond, the keeper of the great council, whom they had." He looked down at his feet with shame as cries of outrage rang through the air. Aurora looked next to her to Legolas' face, torn with murderous rage. She put her own soothing hand on his arm to which he succumbed and looked into her eyes.

"He has not finished. Let us not distract ourselves now when we not yet know our battle." She told him wisely.

He turned from her and back to Gimli, and all seemed to have heard her words as they too turned to the son of Gloin for answers.

"He was barely recognizable. His face was bloodied and gashed. He seemed to be only a copy carved from the Great Elrond that we know. He was thin, and unable to recognize anything he once knew. I was unable to stop the orcs, but I heard a few grunt the words "magoldûri". Gimli finished and sat down, pained. The words "the black sword" were now murmured around the circle and it was now Aragorn's turn to take the stage.

"Before life as we know it, Middle Earth was a blank slate with One Creator, Kaleghk. He sat in his fortress day by day, envisioning what could be, wishing for a world that he may watch over. He decided with much work to create what we see today and all life that touches this land. But to do this, he had bargained with dark powers, a Dark Master named Meranlauhk who eventually agreed to the task, on one condition. "What is created by the hand of Kaleghk must be able to be destroyed by my sword." So, as Kaleghk molded Middle Earth, Meranlaughk forged a Black Sword, able to undo all. Kaleghk, however, not wanting his work to be undone, stole the sword and hid it where it would not be retrievable." Aragorn told the tale that Aura had often heard as a child, in many variations, but never believed to be true.

"Valinor, the undying lands." Someone murmured.

"Yes," Aragorn replied, "but what was unknown was that it is retrievable, for Kaleghk told the highest being how to return from Valinor. The secret had stayed in the bloodline for millenias, and now it appears as if the Dark Master wishes for the return of his sword."

"And that one person who knows how to return from the undying lands is Elrond." Aura whispered unconsciously.

"Yes, Elrond is The One. And if ever his secret were to slip, it would be the end of everything we know." Aragorn replied.

"Elrond would never betray us!" A voice shouted

"Does that mean that you would doom him to an eternal life of torture?" Aragorn's cold eyes became fiery.

Arguments broke out and statements such as "We cannot retrieve him from such a great and dark power!" and "We cannot leave him there either!" resonated in the alcove. It was nightfall when tired Aurora finally spoke up.

"Comrades!" her shouts fell on deaf ears, "Please! I think we all know in our hearts and souls what is right, for Elrond and for our nations. Milord Aragorn, with your permission, I suggest that we end this fighting amongst ourselves for tonight and that we convene in the morning, when we may be more open to ideas."

"I agree. We shall come to a decision in the morning. Contemplate our options tonight." Aragorn dismissed the masses.

Aura was about to go back to her bedding place when Legolas called out her name. She waited as he approached her and said,

"I was astonished that you were able to calm the crowd as you did."

A fury arose in the tired and irritable Aura, as she smelt the insult in his praise.

"Were you surprised because I am a servant or because I am a woman?" she asked him bitterly before she continued to her place by the fire, leaving Legolas questioning his previous judgment of her.


	12. The Admittance

Chapter 12

Legolas was nudged awake hours before the sunrise. He was so deep into his tormenting thoughts that he had not heard the footsteps behind him nor saw the shadow of his harasser.

"Your reflexes are worsening, my friend." Aragorn's soothing voice was murmured.

"I have much on my mind." Legolas replied absently.

"Have you the mind to speak to an old friend?" Aragorn whispered and Legolas stood as a reply. They walked to a crevice that no light entered and once confirming that they were indeed alone, Aragorn expressed his troubles.

"Legolas, no matter the vote tomorrow, I will go to find Elrond. I need to know if you will follow." He told the elf.

"I followed you through the path of the dead, Aragorn, I will follow you now, without a doubt. What truly troubles you?"

To this Aragorn laughed, "I am not troubled, but curious to your behavior. You have not been yourself."

Legolas was highly annoyed to this. Embarrassed perhaps; he had acted foolish, worse yet; he was caught acting that way.

"I have not done anything strange," he growled

"Yet you are embarrassed by my questions." Aragorn chuckled, "If I did not know you well, I would say that you are smitten by a lady!"

No matter the teasing, anger could no stay in Legolas' heart and laughter filled the air.

"Not only am I smitten, but with an aggravating woman!" Legolas exclaimed.

"Could it be the beautiful Aura?" Aragorn teased more.

"How did you know?"

"Sometimes you need not be an elf to read a mind," he laughed. "It is in your eyes, I believe. And I know you better than you think. It looks as if you followed in my footsteps. Break not her heart, it is fragile although she leads on to be so strong."

"I know not much of her, but that, I see. She has been hurt and I wish not to be the cause of hurt again. I do not think that I can do much harm, however, for there is no place in her heart for me." Legolas whispered a response, but as they walked back to the camp, Aragorn held much doubt to Legolas' last statement.


	13. An Elf Flat On His Ass

Chapter 13

Another beautiful morning began, where the warm sun beaming on Aura's face awoke her. Already there was movement in the camp. Many were packing their things, others explored the area, and water boiled over the fire while some sat around, ate and drank. Seeing both Legolas and Gimli at the campfire, she decided to join them.

"I slept too long this morning." She implied a question to which Gimli blushingly answered.

"I wished not to disturb a sleeping beauty."

The kindness in Gimli overwhelmed Aurora. Never had she met a person so easily willing to share his love. Already she cared greatly for him too.

"Thank you Gimli, it was very kind of you." She hugged him warmly and then turned to Legolas. He looked not so arrogant now, but worry instead was expressed on his face. His stature, still elegant but no longer condescending to her eyes loomed over her. _Had I imagined it all before?_ She wondered to herself. He seemed much more caring now.

"Good morning, Legolas." She smiled to him and he smiled back, but the worry did not escape his eyes.

"Did you sleep well Aura?" he returned gently.

"I slept wonderfully," she lied. Nightmares of her father had plagued her dreams again, of the illness conquering. She did indeed wish that they had woken her earlier.

"What schedule do we follow this morning?" she asked him.

"We wait for Aragorn to return, and then the council will convene." Legolas answered.

"And now it may, as I have returned." Aragorn's strong voice was heard behind them. "It is time to make a decision."

Eventually, the group calmly sat around Aragorn. It did not take them long to come to the decision that Elrond must be found. However, the decision regarding who would go proved to be more difficult.

"I will lead whomever wishes to follow." Aragorn stated, waiting for volunteers.

"I followed you through the paths of the dead, I will follow you now my friend." Legolas walked to Aragorn's side.

"You will not go without me!" Gimli stubbornly growled and joined his friends.

But no others joined. Aura debated whether to join or not. It was what it was in her heart, but she knew that Galdor would not approve. With as much courage she could muster, she strode in front of Aragorn and bowed,

"Sire, if you will have me, I will follow where you lead." She proposed modestly.

There was no doubt in Aragorn's mind that Aurora of Gandarl would be a vital asset to their mission. But many fellow council members disagreed.

"A woman! This is an insult!" a voice shouted out, as angry voices now filled the air.

Aurora looked up at Aragorn who gave her a slight smile. Gimli was glowing with anger at the insult presented to Aura. Legolas seemed simply skeptical.

"Sire, if I may prove myself to the council members, I would feel much more at ease with their confidence behind me."

"What would you suggest?"

"A duel, sire. Against the strongest and swiftest swordsman."

The crowd was pleased with the opportunity for entertainment and expressed this with whoops and shouts.

"Who do you find fit for competition, milady?" Aragorn asked, with a plan in mind.

"You are thought to have the most worthy hand at sword in all kingdom of men." She suggested.

"True, Aura of Gandarl, but I am only human. The strength and agility of an elf may pose a greater challenge." His mind began to calculate all the information that it held. It amused to think of the two smitten souls in battle. Perhaps this would unleash the hidden passion that they held for each other.

"Legolas! I believe this is your battle!" a smirk appeared on Gimli's face as he elbowed Legolas teasingly and a mark of annoyance appeared on the elf's visage.

"I accept." He told her, partially amused, partially furious. He took out his two swords, she took out her one, and the circle of spectators backed away slowly. Seeing Aura's single sword, Legolas bent to put one of his down. 

"I take great offense to that, sir." Aura told him a little bitterly.

His face blushed only slightly with insult and embarrassment; Legolas swiftly lifted his sword into fighter stance. He sliced his swords around his wrists once in anticipation until Aragorn shouted the word "Begin".

The two contenders lunged for each, metal clashing. They seemed to be evenly matched as none could advance but only attempt to gash their way forward with swords play. Beginning to feel bored, Aurora ceased to block Legolas' swords with her own. As he slashed his swords towards her, she ducked underneath the firsts' deadly path and sent him reeling with a mighty kick to his stomach. Instead of falling, he back flipped, landing on his feet. As he lifted his eyes back to her own, she saw a look of amusement. He lunged at her again, sword for sword, she blocked each hit. As she held his sword with hers, she kicked his other away. Metal against metal, the swords slid free, and they lunged again. This time, Aura spun towards him, her back to him, stopping his stroke on her shoulder. Aura lifted her sword and brought the handle hard on his arm. With a slight cry from shock, he was forced to drop his sword. Aura grabbed it in midair with her other hand and slid it behind her, bringing the point to the elf's muscular stomach.

"Give?" she asked, "I surrender," he agreed.

She walked few steps away from her opponent, turned to Legolas, then Aragorn with a frustrated look.

"I do not believe it is fair! If this is to test my abilities, I would like for my opponent to at least try!" Aurora protested, leaving a smirk on Aragorn's features. An alarmed Legolas turned to the King and mouthed "I am trying!" which left Gimli rolling on the ground in a fit of laughter.

"I demand a rematch!" Aura told them, to which Legolas, wishing to redeem himself, agreed.

Aragorn was only able to choke out the word "Begin", as he was out of breath from laughter. Legolas swung his sword furiously yet accurately. He kept on backing Aura and soon, she would be cornered. She ducked under his arm, forcing him to spin around to face her. She swung her sword mightily, forcing him to back a step, then followed through. As she spun, she struck her sword into the earth and swung around it, leaping into the air. As her foot struck him to the ground, her body followed, landing on top of the elf. Her sword went with her and she swung it forward, guiding it to the elf's neck. Now straddled to the ground, Legolas had nowhere to go.

"Imagine, an elf is twice as strong and twice as swift as any orc. If you were an orc, you would be dead five times over." She gloated. Aura stood up, turned to Aragorn and whispered mischievously, "I tried to go easy on him too!"

"And to think that she did it all in a dress!" Gimli laughed at his friend who was still on the ground and thoroughly embarrassed.

Aurora, with the adrenaline leaving her body, became a lady again and leaned towards Legolas to help him stand again.

"It was very gallant of you to let me win." She whispered.

Legolas stood with confidence and leaned down to answer.

"I am honored to have lost to you."

"Then it is settled!" Aragorn shouted, "Aura will join."

Yet the council remained silent, but not for long. A hooded rider broke the silence.

"Ah, Aragorn, forgive me for being late. Surely, you knew that I would not abandon you at such a time. Your messenger arrived while I was departed from Rohan. When I received word of this, I rode as swiftly as any horse of the Marque could take me." He spoke. He descended from his horse and lifted his hood to reveal the face of Eomyr, King of Rohan, and a devilish grin to his long lost friend. Aragorn took his dear friend in a long embrace and told him "All is forgiven for you are here now."

As the crowds whispered in relish at the new arrival, Aragorn explained the dire situation at hand, to which Eomyr responded,

"We had thought we had drawn swords together for the last time, but perhaps the time has come that we should do so again."

The five warriors formed a circle, lifted their arms and proclaimed, "To Elrond!'


	14. Nightmares

Chapter 14

They rode out, early the next morning, leaving the safe haven in Rohan. Aura felt incredibly free, the wind sweeping away all her fears. She had never been in a true battle and she was running towards an army, but at this time, none of that mattered. As it was now, she was riding through a golden valley, her brotherhood at her side; nothing had ever felt so perfect. But scenery past by her eyes, as weeks did as well; and the memories of it faded just as quickly as the time seemed to fly. 

"Under the shelter of trees, we shall find camp." Legolas told them one night, as the light began to fade. To the woods, they rode and safe haven they did find for the night. A fire was set and food was warmed. Aura was elected the chef of the gang, as she would not trust the mens' cooking, and as she cooked, she took the liberty of teaching the males how to as well. No matter how good the food was, Aura found no hunger within her. She was still awed by the strange new life that she led. She studied the carefree faces of her comrades when her thoughts were interrupted by a jolly voice.

"I wish to know how this lass managed to defeat the elf at a duel." Gimli laughed, followed by the others. Legolas' face remained stone cold, hiding the fury boiling inside him. The wound in his ego was still raw and the teasing stung like salt.

Aragorn turned to Eomyr saying, "If only you could have seen Aura fly through the air and land right on him. I would do anything to see it again."

"Would you teach me how, sweet maiden?" Gimli shyly asked. Aura giggled at the thought of the dwarf attacking anything in such a manner.

"But Gimli, you have no sword!" she laughed.

"We'll get him a stick!" Aragorn offered gaily, lifting his mug in a toast. Surely enough, the king found a short, sturdy stick to Gimli's liking and Aura began to show her student her move.

"You must catch your opponent by surprise, as he is not to expect the swing of the sword, and may not block it. You must not hit him either; if he is swift, he will back away, if not, he will be killed anyway. It is the momentum of the first swing that will allow you to swing around the sword… err… stick." She explained and then showed him the movement.

It seemed peculiar, this beautiful maiden teaching the dwarf lord to fight. She, so fragile looking and innocent, looking lovingly upon the rough and rugged dwarf. The tall, angel-like lady, side by side with the short and stubby warlord. The two Kings and the Prince found it quite humorous as Gimli's weapon would not stick in the ground, but would slip due to its curved nature, bringing him to the ground. Eventually, he did master the move, but had no mark to aim at.

"I believe it would be better if I had a target." Gimli grunted "Legolas! I know that you may take a fall quite well!"

Legolas, although his pride still hurt, could not deny the pleasure to his friend and took a stance in front of Gimli. A mighty swing came powered by the little body and Legolas stepped back. The stick was plunged into the ground and Gimli flew into Legolas.

"I got you!" Gimli roared "One kill ahead of you, elf!" to the cause of great laughter.

"You did very well." Aura exclaimed to her dear friend.

Aragorn, observing the scene, approached Legolas, who had the dwarf still on him, and looked down upon him quizzically. "It simply isn't the same, is it?" he asked his elf-friend who finally laughed at the situation.

"No, it isn't." he replied. The boys laughed heartedly, leaving Aura staring at them blankly, wondering what they meant. Aragorn looked over to her in more than mild amusement as he realized that she had not understood the meaning behind the mild farce.

"Could she have really had such a sheltered life that she cannot recognize such affection?" he thought. The pinched confusion on her brow gave him his answer.

Instead of trying to comprehend, she turned around and went to find Aglar. The black stallion greeted her with a great neigh. 

"I prefer your company, I believed." She told him, "I don't believe I will ever understand men, or male elves for that matter." She told him.

"I'm not sure that I would want to understand them. They are far too complicated." Aura decided, and then realized, "He makes me so unsure of myself."

However, Aragorn's warning interrupted her revelation, "Do not stray far, Aura!"

"I am only but steps away." She answered.

"All the same, difference in steps at night may seal ones fate." Aragorn wisely told her and she listened for he was her elder and knew much more of the world than she. She obediently approached the fire.

"I will stay close." She promised and Aragorn simply nodded. The mood in the group had now become more somber, and a loneliness filled Aura's heart. Perhaps it was the secret she kept that made her feel alone, perhaps it was her father's illness that tormented, but these moments made her feel much lonelier. Aragorn, seemingly reading her thoughts, put his hand on her shoulder and told her,

"You are not alone, I am here and I will not leave you to despair."

It was her turn to nod, feeling only slight comfort. She forced a smile and decided to ease her mind through dreams. She lied down next to the fire and stared into the heat, letting the movement of the flames transport her to the dream world.

Darkness encompassed her first. Liquid movement took her and her body was no longer her won. Blue haze gave her sight again. His face, so much more shallow now, gazed at her. His eyes had sunk deep into its sockets; the portals, stripped of any wisdom they ever held. No, they were not his eyes at all. They were possessed. They tortured the face she loved. They carved his cheeks to be thin, they creased his forehead gravely, they made it encompass a mocking hate. Her father but not her father at all.

"You know me," the terrible voice growled, "Never had I appeared before you, but you know it is I."

"You may be many things," her voice was cold and echoed, "You are not my father."

"Nor did I say so," The monster laughed, "You answer with your eyes but your being knows."

"You are the Dark Master." She breathed. The evil glowed from the eyes of her father's shell.

"You know, a child may not deny her father. Why do you fear me, daughter? Surely you know that I may not harm you." The voice soothed.

"I am not your child nor are you my father." Aura growled with immense hate.

"I am father to the world, may you not be my daughter, my Aura?"

"You are no father but the sword held at the throat of Middle Earth." She spat.

"Ah… a sword. Yes. My sword. I wish for its return." He reveled.

"You wish to rid yourself of the world." Aura barked.

The figure became fiery, it raged in its blue light and its eyes burned.

"I shall regain the power of the sword. You, my child, will stop your search."

"I shall not. Elrond will not be left to your torturous will." She yelled.

"Then your father shall." The creature growled.

In a flash, the presence left her father. A glint of recognition was revived and warmth filled his look.

"Father!" she exclaimed as she ran to him. He smiled warmly in welcome, inviting her in an embrace, but a most powerful force held her back.

"Then your father shall." The voice echoed in her mind and a cry rose in Aurora's throat.

"Father!"

An invisible slash carved a mark in the King's face and a short cry escaped. A second slash came to his abdomen. "Father! Oh Father!" Aura continued to scream. The large cold voice echoed, "Watch Aura, your father suffers upon your own account."

A blue flame burned at the bottom of her father's robe. Slowly, it climbed up the fabric, burning through it. However, the King remained calm. "I love you Aura," he said, a single tear rolling down his cheek. The fire rose, engulfing his body and eventually, an inhuman scream filled the nightmare.

All Aura could do is scream to her father through convulsing tears.


	15. False Prophecy?

Chapter 15

Legolas had sat next to Aragorn for a while. Silence had kept them for some time for they thought, thought of the journey from which they may never return. Actually, Aragorn had foreseen it, the pain, the tears, and the loss that would accompany the dangerous journey. A vision had come to him in the nights before he left his wife's side. Arwen had seen them as well and had been heartbroken to see her husband leave. "Someone will die," she said, "let it not be you";

He had answered in return, "Let the prophecy be false."

Aragorn had confided in Legolas, and they both worried of whose fate would be in peril.

"You have too much left to do Aragorn, the fates would not take you away," Legolas began, " And I doubt highly that they would pull either Gimli or Eomyr from the earth. It is not their time."

The crackling fire reminded them of their surroundings, and they became aware of the parcel within their care.

"No…" Legolas whispered.

"It cannot be," Aragorn continued his thought.

"The prophecy must be false." Legolas said.

"Perhaps I perceived wrong," was what Aragorn concluded, not wanting to believe that his beloved goddaughter would pass on before he. She was an angel, immortal as far as he could see, too perfect to be destroyed.

Silence enveloped them again, only to be broken with Legolas' shy words.

"She is tormented. Not easily seen, but I feel it."

"Aura seems to lie heavily on your mind." Aragorn replied, now looking over at the slight frame lying next to the fire.

"I suppose that it cannot be helped," he came to his revelation, "My being wishes to protect her of things unknown. She does not wish it, but it is there."

"Legolas, the tale has only begun, the fates will tell what part has yet to be played." Aragorn told him, "We need to rest now Tomorrow will be trying."

Without answer, Legolas took his place by the fire and lay to sleep as elves do, with their eyes open to the world

The camp soon became dark, all the members of its company fast asleep. Legolas, though in dream, continued to observe his surroundings. Aura was beside him, lying quietly, her brow furrowed in a slight worried frown.

"How can she possibly human," Legolas thought, "She is so perfect."

He wished that she would open her eyes, just a little, so he could see her soul, he beautiful soul that he could not understand but that he knew was strong and pure.

Her brow creased slightly more and a gasp escaped her lips. Legolas held back from reading Aura's mind, he did not want to violate the little trust that she held for him, but still he worried. She began to toss and turn, murmuring one word that he could not comprehend. The turning began more violent until he finally heard her

"Father!" she yelled suddenly, he voice frightened her features frozen in an expression that was horrified.

Legolas could no longer contain himself. He sat up and leaned over her.

"Aura," he whispered gently. When she did not awake, he shook her softly as he could and whispered more forcefully as she continued to cry out in despair.

"Aura!" he said, and magically she awoke. Her eyelids opened in surprise, looking at the concerned face over her, and a solitaire crystal tear rolled down her cheek in relief. Not knowing how, he found her in his arms.

"Thank you, thank you." She repeated in between sobs.

He pulled back slightly where he could see her dark blue eyes with specks of gold near the iris.

"It was only a dream," he told her.

"No," Aura shook her head as she lay back down; "it was a nightmare."

Legolas lay back down as well, "A dream all the same," he told her.

Aura stopped him with a sorrowful glint in her eyes.

"My father…" she began but caught herself.

"I thought you an orphan," Legolas interrupted.

Caught in her lie, all she could say was a half-truth, " I had a father once," another tear dropped.

Legolas said nothing but looked at her, wishing to take away all the pain.

"Perhaps we should sleep." Legolas suggested.

Aura agreed to do so, but only within the safety of Legolas' arms. Her back to him, her body against his, she fell into a harmonious sleep. He too, now felt safe, but could not readily fall asleep. He was too fixated on the look of the slight smile on her face and the feel of her slight frame in his arms. He felt as if his touch defiled her perfection. He felt not worthy to be in this goddess' presence, much less to hold her. Finally, Legolas fell into a blissful sleep.

Aragorn was the first to awake, early that morning, and start the fire. It was only later that he noticed Legolas and Aura. They looked at peace together, perfectly matched. Aura's godfather was about to turn away when he noticed it, the elf's eyes. He remembered when he first noticed Arwen sleep with her eyes closed, so vulnerable. He remembered her telling him the next morning that "An elf is always on guard, they learn that anything may happen to them as they sleep. That is why they always sleep with their eyes open. When an elf can ignore his own nature and be trustful enough to close his portals of vision, and be so vulnerable to everything around him, you that the elf has found true comfort, true love."

As if Legolas could sense Aragorn's gaze upon him, he began to stir; opening one eye to the light, then the next. Slowly, not to wake Aura, he laid her unto the ground and joined his friend.

"You looked… comfortable," was Aragorn's morning greeting, both happy for his elf friend but holding a protectiveness over his goddaughter. 

"Last night she began to have a nightmare, of her father, she said," Legolas explained to ease Aragorn's curiosity, but this only aroused it more. Aura's dreams had always seemed a little prophetic. One who would upset her was not good will.

They had stood, facing each other in an unnaturally awkward silence for sometime when it was broken.

"There are eyes upon us," Legolas said suddenly and Aragorn felt it too.

"We shall not linger," the leader said. He rushed to Eomyr, then Gimli. Soon they had packed the camp. Aura had awoken and cared for the horses. In less than ten minutes, they had left.

Horses are amazing creatures. They feel the Karma in the air; they can sense danger hours before elves, as they had that morrow. They were jittery, nervous, they were not running, they were running away. When Aura finally looked over her shoulder when they had passed the Gap of Rohan, she saw why. A band of Orcs on their wolves had pursued them since they had departed from the Forrest of Fangorn. 

"Orcs!" she yelled.

It was Aragorn's turn to now look over his shoulder and see their pursuers.

"We cannot run from them!" she yelled to Aragorn

"Indeed we cannot!" he yelled back with a playful glint in his eye that signified the battle to come.

Aura's stomach churned, but the same excited glint appeared in her eyes as in Aragorn's. She was the first to stop her horse. She swiftly removed her sword from its sheath, her horse rearing.

"Their deaths will be quick," she muttered, a new being taking her over. She charged towards the oncoming horde and her blue eyes blazed with fire. The four mates only stalled for a mere moment in amazement at the maiden's boldness and soon followed suit. The clash of swords thundered loudly and echoes of the battle resonated, calling others to join. However, Aura turned a deaf ear to the metal and the screams of their opponents tormenting wounds. If she were to begin to think of them as living, she would lose her mind of battle, and he life as well. Aglar became too nervous in the fight, and finding her horse too precious to lose, Aura jumped down into the clash, sending him off to safety. Truly, she preferred this method as she had much more control; her feet dancing gracefully upon the sandy desert ground, her head bobbing under blades directed to her throat, her body twisting beyond reach of jagged iron, her hand slashing down all opponents with the sword in palm. However, her heart was what kept her from safety. The quick glances in Legolas' direction slowed her reaction time.

"He is an elf, a warrior, he is faring well," she told herself, trying to concentrate on her own fight.

Orcs are strong, valiant fighters; they are of pure muscle and very brave, as they do not care whether they live or die by the sword as long as it is by the sword. However, they are only half as swift as any human and half as witted. Their bodies fell quickly and their black blood spilled thickly into pools of death. A glance was thrown again into Legolas' direction, he too had abandoned his horse, and remarkably his bow and arrow, taking up his white knives. His poise had never left, but only became deadly. His eyes had squinted into a deadly glare and all those who fell under those eyes did not live long enough to register it.

But this time, Aura kept her attention upon him too long, giving the orcs surrounding her the upper hand. She was quick enough to dodge the blade, but not the handle that had veered in her direction. Still moving quickly, Aura was now gasping for air from the blow to her stomach. While being slumped over slightly, one of the dark beings kicked her down to the ground, rolling on her back only in time to see three orcs pouncing upon her. She grabbed a fallen opponent's sword and crossed it with her own. As the orcs fell upon her and she pulled her swords apart, she could feel the slow tearing of orc flesh and trickling of dark blood upon her. A grunt escaped her lips as Aura pushed the corpses off her. Quickly, she arose, looking around her constantly, not letting herself be caught off guard once again. However, she could not have prevented the next attack.


	16. Pity is for the weak

Chapter 16

Coming seemingly out of nowhere was a sword that landed in her long, strong suede skirt. The tough material that had armored her against blows of a sword had now been pinned to the ground by the same weapon, keeping her captive. It was then that her assailant was seen; an orc of a green color and of faded eyes approached her in a cocky manner, with all the arrogance and pride of a hunter with a prize kill. But this elk had not been killed yet.

His mouth smiled, displaying black teeth surrounded by black mucus.

"Indeed one that I shall enjoy killing, me thinks." He spat, watching Aura squirm slightly more as he approached. She tugged and tugged at the material, and then at the sword, neither which would move. She could not scream for help, she could not find her voice; she could not fight for long, for she could neither advance nor back away without falling. She lifted her sword in defense, hoping to be able to fend off the orc until help was available, but the fear stiffened her, and her defense was much more transparent.

The orc approached her slowly in hope to look menacing, which he did, and slowly twirled his sword.

"Slowly, me thinks, pain is what yous deserves," he contemplated, raising his sword. Aura readied herself for her death, her sword still raised, but her insides cringed. However, she never felt the cold steel for the creature never swung. Instead, a shrill shriek was heard and the orc head tumbled to the ground. Legolas stood over the crumpled body while Eomyr rushed to Aura's side, holding her up while he removed the sword from the skirt. Just as Aura was a bout to breathe her thanks to the both, she realized the battle was not over.

Orcs still surrounded the five warriors and still fought with every ounce of strength they owned. Her body beginning to tire slightly but her spirit still strong, Aura ran into the middle of the horde and slashed all the beings that opposed. The once heavy crowd was quickly thinned by point of sword and Aura had the honor of sending the last orc head rolling.

Then, there was silence. Five beings stood amongst fifty dead. They all looked around, amazed by the amount of death in their presence. The battle was over, but a revolt had begun in Aura's stomach. She had only the time to run past the bodies, to lean against a large stone before she vomited over and over again. Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli, clearly worried, ran to her in a panic, leaving Eomyr to walk slowly, deep in thought.

He had earlier noticed her style of riding, which reminded him much of the riding of the Marque, and even more of his own. This stunned him at first, but it could have been a pure coincidence that he had taught a young princess of Gandarl who looked like she, long ago. The servant could have easily learned the ways from her mistress, however, now witnessing her ways of fighting, he saw the mirror image of Aragorn. Aragorn who had also only taught one girl, one princess his ways, the same princess that Eomyr had taught to ride, the princess of Gandarl. 

"Aura," Legolas comforted her as he held her hair back, "are you alright?"

Aura spit the lasting vile taste to the ground and wiped her mouth.

"I'm fine," she said, a tear rolled down her cheek, "The stench…"

"I know, it was the same when I had fought my first battle," Aragorn told her softly, "It will be easier next time."

Aura now looked at both of them, teary-eyed.

"They fought as valiantly as us, only for a different cause," she said in a soft voice, which made Aragorn's go cold.

"They will not give you the same sympathy," he pause and looked deep into her young eyes; so naive, so willing to be just, so innocent and because of this, so vulnerable.

"It is not safe to remain here long," Legolas broke off, not understanding what emotions turmoiled within Aura. He looked around the horizon, finally saying, "We should gather the horses."

Aura wiped her tears on her sleeve, finding her brave smile and declared, "Easy enough."

She took in a deep breath, placed two fingers in the corners of her mouth and let out a loud whistle. The group waited mere seconds before a low rumbling was heard. Twenty hooves pounded their way down the rolling sandy hill, dancing between corpses, jumping over mounds of bodies, prancing happily to see their masters.

With much haste, the groups rode along the mountain chain, avoiding open areas where they may be easily seen. This mission suddenly became very real for Aura, the death made it living, and very dangerous. She felt that her own life might be taken as easily as she had taken those of the orcs and this made her very fearful. She felt cold at heart, in her mind, in her soul, already dead.

However, a noise, a movement, something caught Aura's attention, away from her dark thoughts, making her look to her right. Legolas had taken his bow, which had slung previously on his shoulder. He was aiming very carefully to the North West and afar; she could see his target. A simple man frantically riding his horse with a look of shear terror on his face.

"Run!" he screamed to point of fanaticism, "Run away as quickly as your horses may carry you. It is the end of all men!" he said, continuing to ride right at them.

First finding this man's folly amusing, now annoying, Aragorn shouted, "HALT!"

And Halt the horse did so abruptly that the man almost fell over his ride's neck.

"Who are you and what business do you have running around like a madman?" Aragorn demanded, barely heard over Gimli's chuckles.

"Laramin, son of Faramar and ORCS!" the man said in a thick out-of-breath brogue, "They are invading!"

"Oh yes! More of them!" Gimli gleefully shouted.

"They can't get enough of you, dwarf." Legolas laughed with his friend.

"Where are they?" Aragorn asked, ignoring the comrades' chatter.

"A weeks ride from Bree," the man answered.

"Good, we are only five days away. We may rest our horses here for the night." Aragorn announced, "We make for Bree in the morning."

Aura welcomed the chance to recollect her thoughts.


	17. Despair

Chapter 17

Laramin stayed with them that night, sharing the braised elk that Legolas had managed to capture. He was a funny little man with a personality to match his comical features. His eyes were large and round, and black as coal, his straight nose matched in size, extending well over his other features. His lips were spread wide into a permanent smile and his cheeks remained slightly dimpled. In contrast to his rather large facial features, his physique was quite small, reaching only to Aura's shoulders.

He brought news from the lands that the collective was to visit, and this news was highly welcomed.

"I was on my way to visit the elves of Rivendell- having never seen any before and being a highly curious person- when I first saw the masses, the orcs. I had been riding for three weeks already, with my brother Maronmir. We were on a hill when we saw the swarm; they were like a black sea, I say, endless. They trudged along to an endless beat," Laramin thumped his hand on his thigh to demonstrate, "Boom, BOOM, BOOM. Just like that. They were steady, yes, but slow. So me and me brother rode back as quick as we could, and it only took us two days. We warned them people in Bree then, them little people in the Shire. Master Took and Master Brandybuck went to Bree, took up their little swords as they says; them runts are goners, I says. So I flee all the way to here, and I'm not stopping till I get to Gandarl, or farther."

Laramin finished his story telling and Aragorn gave him a light smile. "Good luck with your journey then. I'm sure the King of Gandarl will give you a warm welcome, as it is custom."

"Well, I'll get me some sleep then," Laramin bade goodnight,

"You should," Aragorn returned, "Oh, but Laramin," he paused while the little man turned around, "Do not under estimate the hobbits, they have saved us once, one does not know what potential they hold to do so again."

Laramin looked at the King of Gondor in silence for a mere moment before his usual smile broke out onto his face and a hearty laugh escaped his lips.

"Goodnight, my friends, goodnight!" he shouted as he went off into his little dark corner of the camp to sleep.

Legolas and Gimli soon removed themselves from Aragorn's company as well; choosing to spar while arguing over whom killed more orc, leaving but Eomer and Aura at the campfire with Aragorn.

"Now Aura, there is a subject that we must address," Aragorn began.

"What is this subject?" Aura asked in return.

"The hazard which is your dress." Aragorn answered, " It seems to me that it could have caused you great peril today."

"It would seem so," Aura agreed as she turned towards he memories of the day with a shudder.

"Perhaps it would be wise to rectify that little problem?" he suggested, leaving a smirk on the girl's face.

"I would gladly trade with you, your highness, but I doubt that this dress would suit you."

Aragorn let out a little chuckle and Aura continued; "However, if you will kindly lend me a robe, I will alter this to your likings."

Aragorn had no robe, but upon inquiry, Legolas donated his. Aura slipped on the velvety garment, which was too large for her own liking and undressed herself of her other garments that she were to fix. She began with the dress itself. Having no shears, the task was more difficult, but she improvised using her sword. She cut off all the material underneath the hips, making herself a top. She slit the froth of it with the tip of her sword, made holes along each side of the slit, one inch apart from each other. From the long skirt, she cut a long thin strip of leather that she used to lace up the front. From the skirt, she also fashioned a pair of shorter pants that ended just below her knee, as she no longer had enough material to make them full length. From the scraps of material she made a hood for her suede top. Aura easily tired from her task of sewing and after much debating, she decided to go out in the open field for a walk.

As she was about to leave the sights of the camp, a voice caught her.

"You won't go out there…"

Aura turned angrily to see Legolas' face only inches from hers. Once again, he was always there, watching her every move, keeping her from doing what she needed to do.

"All I want to do is see the stars. I may well take care of my own." She said bitterly, holding back what she really wanted to say _"I may be a woman but I'm just as strong as you"_

Legolas sighed, succumbing to Aura's angry eyes in her sweet face.

"Aura, I do not doubt you, but you must know that I would not let anyone go into the black of night alone, not even Aragorn." He told her, knowing that the compliment of being compared to Aragorn was enough to sooth her.

"Then will you come with me?" Aura asked, not knowing how eager Legolas' was to accept.

They walked into the open field and past a ridge lit only by the starry night. The shadowed rocks were unwelcoming but Aura sat there anyway. After scanning the area many times over, Legolas finally took his seat beside Aura who did not seem to notice him at all. She looked straight towards the heavens and her mind was not in that world anymore. She closed her eyes in silent prayer, to whom he did not know. As her mind traveled through the galaxies his stayed fixated on her, and as he continued to stare at her, his heart grew warm. To his elven eyes, she radiated a light so pure that it began to hurt. The light brightened until the intensity became too much for his eyes, and in the time for him to blink once, it had ceased. The only light belonged to the moon and the stars above.

Aura had also awaken from her dreams, her mind had returned to her body but a mournful look remained on her face.

"What pains you?" the question escaped the elf's lips before it had registered in his mind. Legolas knew that he was not one to give advice of the heart for it was an organ that he had become detached from long ago. He did not understand pain or suffering, nor could he tell Aura how to overcome it. From her expression, Aura knew as well that it was not usually of him to ask such a question, which is why she actually took the pains to answer him. 

"This journey, it will…" tears rolled down her cheek as she looked deeply into his eyes and she stopped short. "_Even if I tell him, he will not understand,"_ she thought.

However Legolas' soft eyes and concerned look assured her that she could trust to tell him.

"I'm not ready to die," she confessed and knew right that Legolas was at a loss. He knew what death was, he knew the pain of losing someone, but never had he feared death itself and never had he contemplated what it was to die. Emotion caught in her throat and tears spilled down her cheeks as she tried to explain herself,

"I have only begun to live."

Once again, her words were lost upon him. Never had he felt the fear that Aura felt nor did he remember how he felt when the world was still knew to him. Aura stood up, ready to walk away, perhaps to the mountains that were ruled by darkness but where she was guaranteed solitude, or run away from this 'quest', back to the forest of Fangorn and save her own life. Instead she succumbed to the sandy ground, where she found herself crying on her knees begging for any being to take away the burden; of her father, of the sword, of her dreams, of her prophecy and of feelings which she had no understanding.

Seeing Aura in such despair, Legolas did not pity her but admired her for her ability so easily express such emotion. That ability, he had lost to pride many years ago, but now Legolas renounced his elvish demeanor and did what is virtually unknown to an elf. He lowered himself before Aura's gaze, to his knees in front of her and wiped away her tears.

"I refuse to believe that the fates would be so cruel," Legolas murmured, "I… too many people love you so." He removed a strand of hair from her face, pushing it behind her ear, his cheek brushing against hers. When reopening his eyes, a flash of light caught his attention. He pushed her golden strands further past the nape of her neck, drawn by the faintness of the light, to find a mark. A strange elvish marking that he had seen before but could not recall. He recorded it in his memory and drew back to look into Aura's eyes.

"I will not let death take you, I will protect you with every ounce of strength that I own. I give you my word."

Tears welled up in her eyes at the kind words and there was a long pause before anything else was said. Legolas stood up, lifting Aura with him. He took in the sight of Aura in his robe and now knew that his feelings were true. However, all he said was, "It is time we returned, they will begin to worry soon."


	18. Unravel the bandages that hold her toget...

Authors note:

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, especially CathrynJ. I had my reservations on whether or not Aura was a Mary sue… and I was glad that your review mirrored my own opinion… that yes… she has some qualities that some Mary sues have, but then again she didn't rub me as a Mary sue either. I think she actually is a three-dimensional character, where as most Mary sues barely have two dimensions. I'm glad that many have enjoyed this story so far, and I'd like to thank those who have criticized as well. There was one review who told me that I was being ridiculous and that I obviously haven't read the books because there's no way that an elf would fall for a human who wasn't… blah blah blah (I honestly don't remember what she said, it was such a long time ago)… well, I know all this… I know that there were only to be three human/elf couples and that Aragorn and Arwen were the last…well, supposed to be (this is what I've been told). And I'll admit that I've only read two of the books, but my beta is a fanatic so she corrects me. Here's the deal… I know what's going to happen in this story (and you don't *nah nah nah nah nah*… I'm such a tease), so you're going to have to trust that I won't totally butcher the characters. Ofcourse this doesn't have the quality of Tolkien, and anyone who tries to continue his stories is basically butchering it… but in comparison of what I could be doing… I think that I'm doing an all right job. So please enjoy and please continue to review! 

Chrystina Bloom, Aglarien, Lady Elizabeth, Blizzardice and Cathryn J… thanks sooooo much for your support and I hope you enjoy the next few chapters!

Chapter 18

Aura had sat by the fire long after the others had retired. She had sewn the garments until her fingertips felt raw and had been pricked many times. The thread pierced the material one last time and the task was complete. She knotted the thread with nimble fingers and cut it with her knife, feeling proud of her craftsmanship. She held the cloth in front of her eyes, blurred by fatigue, and could not help but think, _"How wonderful I will be to his eyes, wearing this."_

Catching the thought, she quickly dismissed it, but kept her whimsical attitude.

"I think I'll try it on now." She slipped away from the fire and escaped behind the shadow provided by the dense forest, away from eyes that may awake. Aura now looked once again at her garment and realized what a shame it would be to ruin her hard work with the dirt that she accumulated on her skin. Aurora spontaneously ran to the creek that she had discovered earlier in the day and upon arriving, disrobed herself completely. She dove freely into the fresh water, feeling the fluidity in her movements underwater. Not since arriving in Gondor had she felt so free nor so completely at ease. There were no longer any eyes upon her, judging her every move. She could simply enjoy the luxury of her bath in solitaire. Nevertheless, she did not swim long, for she would not wish that one of her peers awake to discover her missing. She slipped out of the still water and once having dried, slipped into her white undershirt and garment then wore her new outfit. It fit tightly but comfortably, not restricting her movements nor getting caught in them either. No sooner had Aura picked up her sword to test the material's flexibility in mock battle had a branch snapped behind her.

The girl spun around to face her attacker to find Laramin's throat grazing the tip of the blade of her sword.

"It is not wise to sneak behind one who brandishes a blade," she told him.

"You would not have killed me, only him," Laramin's body spoke, but it was not his voice. The voice belonged to a dream, leaving Aura silent.

"Oh child, do you have no speech?" the voice teased her. Aura did find her voice and told it.

"I have, but I hoped that I would awake had I not spoken."

"Naïve child, I do not belong to dreams, nor are you in one," the cold sound of death replied.

"Then leave him now. You have no place here," Aura growled.

"Kill him and I shall be gone." The body of Laramin challenged.

Aura eyed him and his challenge, almost considering getting rid of the voice that haunted her. "No," she shook her head in disappointment at her weakness, "I won't kill an innocent."

"The you are weak."

"Yes," she agreed, taking her eyes away from the demons face for a moment, then returning his glare, "but I prefer to be weak than to be comparable to you. Leave his body, for I have no intention of killing him." 

Meranlaughk looked pleased with her answer, "Very well," he smiled, " but one you hold dear will surely take his place," he then threatened.

Before a protest could escape the princess' lips, the presence left Laramin. The body of the stranger crumpled to the ground in a dream. After quickly assuring herself that he was indeed alive, Aura ran as fast as a horse of the Marque could have galloped towards the camp. She gave no heed that she was making a very large amount of noise as she pushed through the brush. Surely every orc from here to the lonely mountain could hear, but she continued in her haste to be careless. 

Atlast, when she arrived at the camp, she was surprised that the collective was still, but her astonishment did not slow her movement as she ran to Legolas' motionless body.

"Please be alive," Aura kneeled beside him, shaking his body vigorously. "Awake! Oh, Legolas, please awake!" she cried more urgently to the body that remained still, facing away from her. However, Meranlaughk's ears were constantly opened to her cries and He turned to her with elven cold eyes.

"Fool," The demon sneered in Legolas' body, contorting the beloved's face in a way that made even he look hideous, "Had I known that he was the one you cherished, I would not have gone to such ends with the others."

Aura stood now, looking around to her companions, only now seeing the blood that stained the ground, the reason for their silence. 

Meranlaughk stood to tower over her. "To kill thee is to kill thy heart?" he questioned.

Through her she could no longer feel the cold air that had been bitter before, all she felt was hate brought by her despair, her extreme sadness.

"You vile demon!" she shrieked as she lunged at Legolas's throat with her sword. The sword did not slide against his skin though, for her heart would not allow it. The blade simply shook violently in a limbo between Legolas' life and death. A sob escaped Aura's throat as she screamed, "You've damned me! You've damned me!" realizing that she could not kill her beloved, she turned the sword towards her, "and this is all you leave me."

Meranluaghks eyes widened through Legolas in shock for even he could not have predicted Aura's action. Legolas blinked but once, and returned to himself.

"Aura?" he asked, "what…?" he looked to his surroundings, to her and to her sword which she dropped immediately.

Her empty hands, her instruments which were now shaking uncontrollably, they could have killed him, or herself for that matter with her reckless actions. Now looking to the others, she found that the illusion had subsided. The red ground, now earthy brown, the group no longer silent as Gimli's snoring broke the silence. Aura remained cold and recoiled at Legolas' touch, as reached for her comfort.

"Go back to bed," she told him as she walked to her own corner where she would dream of her fate, leaving Legolas to wonder what was plaguing her.


	19. Changing behaviours

****

Author's note:

Lady Elizabeth: thanks again for the awesome comments. I realized about the sleeping thing… I just wanted to put my own twist on it. I probably shouldn't have *frowns*

**sHaMaN qUeEn NaTaKu****: **I'm really glad that you liked the story so far… and I am here to feed your addiction… I'm trying to update as quickly as possible… but well; it's not always possible. Hope you enjoy!

****

Leanne: Thanks very much… please don't threaten me! I WILL PROVIDE! I PROMISE! *afraid for life*

****

Jess: Wow! Thanks so much for the compliment… that alone will keep me writing! Thanks again!

****

ElvenStar5: I'm glad that you're enjoying! And to fulfill your request… here's a new chapter!

Chapter 19

Laramin had vanished the next morning, surely having left during the dark hours of the night, but Aragorn gave little notice to his disappearance. He, King of Men, trembled with excitement at the prospect of battle as a hobbit child would have at the thought of fireworks. All morning, while others cleaned camp, he sat by the fire, looking at his sword. He felt the edges of it, imagining his enemies falling upon them. So sharp, a death by blade would be painless. He could now smell the salty blood, and hear the screams, feel the dust rising from the motion of his opponents. Aragorn could feel the cold sweat dripping down his temple; his muscles ached as if he fought for hours. 

"Aragorn," Eomer interrupted, "Are you alright?"

Aragorn blinked once, then looking at his friend, answered, "Yes, of course, I was simply in my own world, deep in thought," he smiled.

"Then there are two of us who have been deep in thought." Eomer kept a somber tone.

"What is on your mind?" Aragorn asked.

Eomer slowly sat down beside Aragorn, and looked around him to make sure no one eavesdropped.

"There is an imposter among us," he whispered hoarsely and to his surprise, Aragorn laughed.

"She is not an imposter, dear friend, she has simply concealed her identity, which must remain concealed."

"So you have known all this time?" Eomer asked, his eyes wide in shock.

"Certainly you did not think that I would not have recognized my own god daughter!" he laughed. Eomer's eyes remained large and filled with many questions. He sputtered a little before being able to formulate the sentence that he had in mind,

"But you have not portrayed evidence of knowing!" he exclaimed.

"I am a keeper of many secrets," Aragorn told him simply, with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Aurora," he whispered almost to himself, "I have long wondered of her fate."

"It has not been kind to her," Aragorn answered mournfully.

Eomer now looked at Aura again who sat in a corner, packing her belongings. Now that he knew, Eomer could see the little girl he knew in Aura. The same blue eyes, the same blond hair, the same blond hair and the same smile, it all belonged to the precious little girl.

"You needn't wonder any longer," Aragorn told him softly before he stood before all of them, "If you are ready, we should leave," he told them. Without an answer, they picked up their baggage and headed to their horses. Through all this, Eomer gazed at Aura in amazement at his new findings, but his were no the only eyes looking upon her. Legolas stared at her as well and his mind reeled. The events of last night confused him and visions haunted him. He seemed to be in a trance when he awoke to face Aura. Her eyes were cold as ice, her face was unforgiving. However in the time it took him to blink, her face changed, perhaps it now held a hint of relief, but then her eyes became cold again.

"Go back to bed," she had told him, and he did but not without worry. Although at first, he cared more of her well being, he had been fooled into doing so. True she had the exterior of a sweet charming young woman, slightly naïve; at least she had tricked everyone to see her as so. However since last night's events, Legolas was not so sure. For one, the strange mark on her neck was strikingly familiar, something that he had seen in history books. Was it the mark of an enemy? He could not quite remember. Secondly, her behavior was becoming more and more strange and erratic. No one truly knew much about her; the possibility still remained that she could be a spy. For some strange reason, Aragorn had not questioned much about her, and because of this, Legolas tried to trust that she could also be trust worthy. However he suspected some sort of sorcery behind her, although he could not explain it.

While his mind poisoned him, his heart revolted. He had begun to develop strong feelings for the girl, something that he did not quite understand. For a while, he believed that it was the sort of love that he had heard of in folk tales, but he did not think it possible for him to have felt it. Perhaps he was in love with her this, his heart told him, yet skepticism still plagued his mind.

Without the intention of doing so, he began to advance towards her.

"Aura," he whispered softly in her ear, "last night, I…"

But Aura turned to him with cold eyes, telling him "Leave me be Legolas! Nothing happened last night. Harass me no longer!" Her heart wrenched at her very words. She had been so afraid the night before, of losing everyone whom she cared for. Clearly this was who Meranlaughk attacked, people whom she loved, her friends, family. She had hatched a plan after those events, if she distanced herself, if He saw that she did not care for her friends, He'd let them be. Legolas would be safe. 

However, when she saw the pained look written on his face, she was ready to abandon her plan. Before she could crumble to her emotions, she decided to walk away, perhaps think of something new. 

Legolas was indeed hurt by her abrupt words, but his suspicions were also aroused. His eyes would only become sharper on her. He would become her shadow until those suspicions were soothed.

They set off towards Bree soon after, and it had become a silent trip. The laughter had left the five, only to be replaced by a somber mood, and frowns that etched their faces. Only Aura was certain of the reason, Meranlaughk gained control of them, slowly as his power grew. 

Aura's heart still sighed at the sight of her surroundings, the lush green grass and bright blue sky, but she concealed it, still hoping to alienate herself. She had realized that this was her only way to keep the overhanging death at bay, for Meranlaughk saw all, and he now saw that she had no one whom he could hurt. She became an accomplished actress as the days went on, even Gimli began to sneer at Aura's snide remarks and grumble dwarf curses. Eomer held much disdain for the "brat". However Aragorn looked upon her with a smirk at her craftiness and Legolas with that same nagging suspicion as he had before. The elf also had that same confusion as before. He couldn't deny that he had liked the girl before, and that her new attitude hurt him, he simply did not understand it. This was a new feeling and it made him feel very young.

Aura continued to cook for the men at night, and was happy to do so, but for the sake of her charade would add a "Lazy males, always expect me to do all of the work"

She held herself away from the others and no longer conversed with them. She only confided in Aglar, for the sake of companionship.

Aura had never felt so alone, or hated. Upon hard times, she would have hoped for the support of her friends, but she could no longer. They thought the worse of her, so her plan had worked well, but perhaps she wished that it hadn't.


End file.
